sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Gittschall
.]] Name: Kitty Gittschall Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Kitty likes the arts - paintings, plays, the whole nine yards. She is involved in the school newspaper but does it only because most of her friends attend it. Appearance: Kitty's face is free of freckles or moles, though she certainly has had her shares of outbreaks around her temples. Her skin is very pale, giving her a sickly look on her face year round. Her green eyes are unusually wide most of the time. She has 4 piercings; a small metal ring in each of her ears and red snake bites on her lower lip. Her long hair ends at about jawbone, clearly showing off the care she puts into cutting. Her hair, originally a brown color, has been dyed a deep shade of aqua blue. Her body is slim - while standing at about 5'4", she seems thin. Her arms are unusually frail compared to the rest of her body. Her legs are frail too but because they are so long they don't seem to stick out as much, running down to her small feet. She wears a t-shirt under her usual grey jacket that she wears all the time. She constantly tries different pants to fit the t-shirt she's wearing - sometimes she'll come in with jeans that seem too long for her, while other times she might just go out in a short skirt. Biography: Kitty's father Tom works as an assistant manager at a construction company while her mother Allayna owns a flower shop in town. Allayna is a 'hippie' of sorts, believing that the planet should be preserved and for a long time claimed to be a lesbian. Tom on the other hand was the son of a construction worker, his whole life revolving around hard work and the idea that the environment was expendable. They met during a blind date in the late 80's and found something with each other. They got married on January 12, 1990 and birthed their only child a year later. Kitty's life is fairly normal although there are a few unusual things that have happened to her. Ever since her childhood Kitty has suffered from a case of claustrophobia, bad enough to affect her everyday life. The case was brought upon by an incident with a babysitter, who had plans to go out with her boyfriend. She did not wish to leave Kitty unattended so she decided that the best course of action would be to lock her in the small storage closet in her living room with only a bag of chips. The girl didn't mean anything by it, she just had a just a huge lapse of responsibility and was not thinking clearly. She was out longer than she was supposed to and left Kitty alone for hours. Kitty's parents were very angry and made a huge case against the girl, who despite having been underage was charged with child neglect. It has not affected Kitty so much that she avoids closed spaces with a passion but she becomes very nervous when alone in that same closet she was trapped in, and if her surroundings become too squeezed in she become erratic. She won't admit to this though, saying that she barely remembers the incident. Throughout her life, Kitty's overall personality has stayed the same. As a kid Kitty's manner of speech was like any other hyper girl - she would ramble on and on, sometimes very loudly. While recently she has calmed down a lot, she still has a loud personality and a way with words. She is no debater but she might be able to win people over to her side during an argument, though she has never really used her way with words for anything other than small squabbles. With that being said no one really hates her, and she hasn't made any enemies in school (as far as she knows). She likes the fact that she's a little odd; she goes out of her way sometimes to act silly and likes to center herself around people who are just as strange. School isn't particularly her favorite place to be - learning was never her forte. While she could read and write fairly well, everything else seems to float over her head. Math is the subject that she finds most troubling, while her best subject would always have to be art. She has always had a love for art, the theory and the study of it. She has made a few abstract paintings which she keeps in the basement which she considers her studio of sorts. She thinks of herself as an amateur and that her paintings have no meaning despite her parents encouragement. She participates in the School Newspaper and writes for it occasionally, although she only does it because most of her friends are in it as well. Her parents have showed concern for her lack of interest in schooling but they understand why she feels this way. Kitty simply hates school and the more she spends there the more she wishes to graduate. They have never really had high standards for Kitty, they love her for who she is. They want Kitty to find her own path and if an MBA and a high-paying job is not for her they won't force it onto her. Kitty loves them more than life itself. She has no plans for going on to college simply because she has no interest in it at all, though if she were to ever change her mind she would definitely go to art school. Advantages: She has little to no enemies within the school, has a way with words and may gain sympathy when she has to. Disadvantages: In the stamina department, Kitty is pretty weak and probably won't last in a situation where she has to be quick on her feet. She is also very clumsy, and frequently trip or causes accidents She has a case of claustrophobia that is so severe that there's a big chance she'll suffer a mental breakdown. Designated Number: Female student no. 58 --- Designated Weapon: Smoke Bombs (x5) Conclusion: After looking at G058’s weapon I for one am hoping she can claw her way to the top! In fact I’m willing to bet that G058 will pounce the competition. The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ciel Kills: Micheal Raynor, Autumn O'Leary Killed By: Garry Villette Collected Weapons: Smoke Bombs x5 (assigned weapon, one used, rest taken by Alex Rasputin), Metal Baseball Bat (from Alex Rasputin, later discarded), Kris (briefly from Roland Harte, back to him again), Bagh Nakh (from Micheal Raynor, to Garry Villette), S&W 659 (from Brendan Wallace, to Garry Villette), Semmerling LM4 (from Autumn O'Leary, to Saul Fetteralf) Allies: Roland Harte, Isabel Guerra, Dave Morrison, Helen Wilson, Winnie Clark, Feo Smith Enemies: Gracie Wainright, Alex Rasputin, Raidon Naoko, Anna Chase, Brendan Wallace, Peter Siu, Fiona Sparki, Garry Villette Mid-game Evaluation: Kitty started in the abandoned fun fair and quickly came across Anna Chase, hoping the girl had a decent enough weapon so she could take it for herself. Deciding to team up with Anna for the time being, she helped Anna search for her dropped glasses, until a rifle-toting Gracie Wainright arrived and demanded they hand over their bags. Post-Game Evaluation: A bit of a slow start for G058, she got more interesting later on, but what an ironic end for her! The cat-woman got pounced and clawed by the wolf-man instead! But hey, cats don't stand a chance against dogs. Or wolves, whatever. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *In May '11 Kitty was tied with Alex White for the BKA Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kitty, in chronological order Memories: *Butterflies Fluttering Pre-game: *Empty V4: *Break Up and Break Down *Can't Fall Down *Shore Leave *House of the Rising Sun *-.-- -.-- --.. *In Honesty, We Didn't Plan This Far *Not Too Far Away *Sacrifice Sheep To GOD! *Deep Warm Drunk *Livebait Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kitty Gittschall. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Kitty is a very good and very interesting character, in large part because she makes a perfect example of the descent into madness that's basically one of the key draws of SOTF's premise. Kitty starts out on the edge, but finds an ally and a group and holds herself together. It looks, for a moment, like she's going to be able to do well, like everything's going to be alright. And then, Roland died and she managed to miss the rescue and everything completely fell apart. It's interesting to note here, I think, that Ciel wrote Dominica Shapiro, a V3 player-turned ally of escape-focused SADD. Kitty follows the reverse arc, from trying to do the right thing to giving up and getting violent. While she felt restrained during her time with the group, she really cut loose later, using force to get what she wanted. At the same time, she remained sympathetic and relatable to a large extent. When Kitty is cornered and killed by someone who wrongly assumes she killed his friend, I feel really bad for her, and scared like she is. Kitty's a really human character, and totally worth a look. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students